The Two Sides of the Sky
by Chie-Shire-Cat17
Summary: In order to protect herself and her family, Tsuna hid under two fronts. The happy, childish self and the downright serious get-to-work self. She was fine with that, for a while. Until her secret slowly became exposed and everything changed. Along with that dilemma, the brunette finds herself falling for another, though for the better or worse no one could tell. Fem!27X69
1. Chapter 1

Chie; Yoho~ it's me again with a new story  
Tsuna: E-eh! W-why am I a girl?  
Chie: -smirk- Because~  
Tsuna: BECAUSE WHAT?  
Chie: -ignores-Meh…. Onto the story~  
**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN KHR …sadly  
_Flashback 'Thinking' _Regular

* * *

(A/N The Arcobaleno are adults in this story)  
Tsunahime was the genius younger sister of the Sawada family. Her brother, Natsuyome was the shy, sickly older brother. That's where the problem began. When Tsuna born, she was smothered in affection, after all, it was only normal since she was a new addition to the family. But after it was revealed that little Tsuna was way too smart for her age her parents turned their attention to her sick older brother, deeming Tsuna to be 'ready' to take care of herself. Tsuna didn't mind much, though. She told herself that her older brother deserved the attention since he was sick and all.  
"_Tsu-chan, here this is for you."_ _her dad told her one day giving her a wrapped package. Inside contained a small laptop, in which to keep the young girl entertained. Little did she know, that the laptop was the huge changing point in her life._  
"_Dear, Natsu is getting worse. The doctors say that in order to keep him living, we must give him our undivided attention and hope for the best." Sawada Iemitsu had relayed to his wife the same night. Nana nodded in understandment. It only made sense to do that since her son needed all the care he could get but a nagging feeling kept playing at the back of her mind, reminding the woman of her other child. A small fear she had was that Tsuna, her daughter, would be neglected in their efforts to make Natsu to the two adults, a young girl with fluffy brown hair and huge caramel eyes was peeking into the room and eavsdropping on the conversation. A stuffed lion rested in her arms providing comfort for the child. Genius or not, it didn't take much to understand the current situation. Taking a deep breath, little Tsuna lumbered into the room with smile.  
"Tsu-chan!" Nana cried out, surprise written in her face. She watched Tsuna some-how make her way towards the couch. Having reached her destination, Tsuna put a reasurring hand on her mother's. She beamed, although if you paid close enough attention you'd be able to see that it was strained. The brunette hesitated, uncertainty flashing briefly through her huge eyes. 'I have to do this for Mama, Natsu-nii, and Papa.' she told herself sternly.  
"Mama, Papa. It's ok. Natsu-nii needs all he can get to get better sooner. Tsu-chan will be alright by herself." Tsuna said, speaking the words that both parents desparetely wanted to hear. The two shared a glance and burst into tears, hugging thier only daughter close. Nana stroked the young girl's fluffy brown hair soothingly. "Mama has such a good daughter." she praised. Had both parents not been so fazed by Tsuna's words they would've seen the turmoil in the said girl's eye as she tightened her grip on the stuffed lion. A fleeting feeling in her told Tsuna that the forcoming years promised lonelyness. _  
A few years later her brother, Natsu, gradually got better and became rather popular, making a bunch of friends. While on the other hand, Tsuna became the social outcast and earned the name 'Dame-Tsuna'. When Natsu lit his first dying will flame his father, Iemitsu, was elated. Immediately, he left for Italy to deliver the news himself to the Vongola Ninth. Feeling almost the same happiness, the Vongola Ninth decided it was better if Natsu were to be the Vongola Decimo, ingoring the fact that Tsuna was the direst desendant of the Primo.  
Then, he received even more attention, from strangers to long lost cousin. Tsuna was forgotten by most (excluding her mother) and was cast aside. Slowly, she began to resent her brother and father for it. Hiding behind her mask of cheers and smiles, she began to do underground research on what exactly was her brother involved in. Thus creating the widely known hacker and informant, Cielo.

* * *

_Buzz, Buzz._  
Tsuna let a small groan escape her lips as she fumbled to find the alarm. Her hands all but smashed the off button the moment she found it. 6:27 the clock read. Silently, she slipped out of bed and turned on her laptop. As she began to set up all her props the sun began to rise. Tsuna plugged in her headphones and pressed call. She drummed her fingers on the keyboard and began to hum a little as she waited. "_Call connected."_ A robotic voice said through the headphones. The screen fuzzed a bit before focusing and splitting to show two video boxes.  
"Tsuna!" two voices said at the same time. Popping up in the screen was two red heads. The one in the first video box had greenish eyes and blue framed glasses. The other had red eyes with an odd sign in them along with a Band-Aid adoring his nose.  
"Shoichi, Enma!" Tsuna exclaimed. The two waved, smiling slightly. Irie, Shoichi and Kozato, Enma were fellow hackers that Tsuna 'worked' with . They've known each other for a few years now and each went under a codename. Tsuna was Cielo, Shoichi went as Sole, and Enma was known as Terra. Of course, the three were just a few members of a larger group of hackers that all knew each other like the back of their hands. Though, in that very group they held high, important positions that will be revealed in due time.  
"How are things in Namimori, Tsuna?" Enma inquired, his face brimming with curiosity. Tsuna gave a tired smile.  
"Well, Reborn has come to train Natsu-nii. So far their process is slow and Reborn is already keeping an eye out for potential guardians. Lambo, I-pin and Bianchi have come to live with us as well." She said with a light smirk. Shoichi and Enma chuckled. It was at times like these that Tsuna was glad that her room was soundproof. If her older brother knew what she was up to he'd freak out and lose his mind.  
"That's kind of cruel Tsuna," Shoichi pointed out with a smile, "You already claimed Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, Ryohei-san, and Hibari-san as your guardians, no?" Tsuna smiled at that. A mock hurt expression settled on her face and she pointed at herself.  
"Well~ you can't blame me for preparing beforehand~" she laughed. Enma shook his head in response, sighing in exasperation. Though the two redheads constantly teased Tsuna for going to the extreme and already finding her guardians, they both knew there was a good reason to it. The possibly only reason that would drive their kind friend so far.  
"Tsu-chan~ It's time to get up~" a warm voice called out. Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through her messy brown hair. She turned to the camera and offered a smile.  
"I guess it's time for school, I'll see you guys later." Tsuna said.  
"Bye Tsuna."  
"See you later, I guess."  
Tsuna shut her laptop close and pulled herself out of the comfy bed. Walking over to the closet, she pulled on her uniform. It was slightly altered, instead of red, there was a gold lining on the bottom and a school symbol engraved in the tie. She pulled a comb through her brown locks until she was satisfied with her hair and tied it up with a orange ribbon. Moving swiftly, Tsuna slipped out of the room and locked it by swiping her finger over it. The lock, was an invention Shoichi had made and sent her. It was a 'fingerprint' lock, meaning it could only be opened or closed with her fingerprint.  
As she desended down the stairs, a strong scent of coffee flowed into her nose. Tsuna crinkled her nose. She didn't hate coffee, after all it was the sole thing that kept her up when she pulled all-nighters, but neither did she love the strong auroma it carried.  
She stuck her head into the kitchen door and her suspicions were confirmed. Seated on one of the kitchen chairs was a man wearing a black suit and a fedora. In his hands was a cup of bitter, black coffee. Not far from him, Sawada Nana was humming and cooking breakfast.  
"Morning Mom, Reborn." she greeted putting on a smile. Her mom turned and returned the smile whereas Reborn just gave her a nod of aknowledgment. Tsuna walked in and took a seat next to Reborn. Casually, she peeped over his shoulder to see what was on the newspaper he was just swatted her away as if he was used to the action. And he was.  
"Here you go, breakfast~" Nana said placing two plates in front of Reborn and Tsuna. Tsuna looked down at the omelet in front of her. She inhaled its sweet scent, her mouth watering. With a huge smile and an 'Ikadakimasu' she dug in ravenously.  
"Tsu-chan~ it's almost time for you to go!" Tsuna's mother called from the stove. Tsuna only nodded. She turned back to her omelet only to find half of it missing. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she turned to face Reborn.  
"Reborn! Stop taking my food!" Tsuna exclaimed pounding on his arm. Reborn simply smirked and flicked her forehead.  
"ITAI!" the brunette whined rubbing her forehead. She took a quick glance at the clock and read 7:00. Shoving the rest of her omelet down her throat she abruptly got up. After giving Reborn another whack to the arm Tsuna pelted to the door.  
"I'M OFF!" she almost shouted, dashing out the door. Nana laughed good-heartedly and resumed cooking.  
"My, if only Natsu was like that~" she sighed, preparing to wake up the said boy. An impish smirk crawled onto Reborn's face. He held out an arm as if to stop Nana from proceeding.  
"It's ok Mama, I'll wake him up." He offered. Reborn got up and disappeared up the staircase. It was obvious that the woman didn't see the sadistic glint in his eyes.

"GOOD MORNING HIME-SAMA!" a certain over enthusiastic silver head greeted. Next to him was a black haired boy with a silly grin.  
"Hey Tsuna!" he said. Tsuna smiled and waved at the two. She quickened her pace to catch up to the two up ahead. Once she reached the two boys, she slowed to a walk. "Hey guys!" she beamed. The three fell into a steady pace of walking towards their school. Tsuna remained silent, listening to her two friend's quarrels over the smallest things. She took in her surroundings with a relaxed expression. It was spring so the cherry blossoms would be in full bloom soon. Ahead of the three, Tsuna could see the school gates and a sign that read 'Namimori Academy'. She and her friends entered the almost empty school grounds and scurried to the student council room.  
"You're late." Was the first thing they heard when they entered. Yamamoto gave a laugh, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly whilst Gokudera just scowled. Tsuna gave a soothing smile to the glaring prefect in front of her. She looked around to see that, indeed she and her two friends were late. Seated in the somewhat meeting-like desks were all the student council members/ club leaders. In the near middle was Sasagawa, Ryohei: Boxing captian and Social Chairperson. He was the oldest (besides Hibari)and was VERY enthusiastic about his boxing club. His bright personality and willingness to do things to the extreme made him the perfect candidate for the social chairperson, the one who checked up on the student's opinions on certain things, and the sun guardian.  
Next to him was Sasagawa, Kyoko: the Care and Home Economic Committee leader. She was the sister of Ryohei and was one of Tsuna's closest female friends. Besides Kyoko was Miura, Haru, Tsuna's other closest female friend. Haru was (and still is) the co-leader of the Care and Home Economic Committee. Filling in the rest of the seats were the chosen representatives of each class. Only four seats remained empty. The one that was basically never used belonged to Hibari, Kyoya, the president of the Disciplinary Committee and the treasurer. He was a very independent person and carried a strong hate of crowds, proven to be the perfect cloud guardian. The remaining three belonged to the late comers. To the right of the head of the table was Gokudera, Hayato's seat, Tsuna's right-hand man, storm guardian and vice president. In front of Gokudera's seat was Yamamoto, Takeshi's seat. He held the position of secretary and, with his care-free personality, was deemed as the rain guardian.  
Then, of course was Tsuna. She was (and still is) the president of the student council and held sky flames. Her seat was at the head of the table.  
"Relax, Kyoya, we're only a few minutes left. Besides we still have an hour until school actually starts." Tsuna reassured. She and her other two companions retreated to their respective desks before the prefect could inflict any they reached their seats, Tsuna started the meeting. Dutifully, everyone filed in their reports and paperwork informing the president of the school activities. The members of the student council discussed different topics, literally switching every ten minutes.  
Tsuna smiled, holding up her hand indicating for everyone to stop talking. "Alright that's all for today's meeting. The next meeting will be on thursday. All board members along with the leaders of the Care and Home Economic Committee please stay behind, everyone else is dismissed." the brunette said. With their own comments of aknowledgement, everyone (save the ones who where called out) filed out the room. The moment everyone left, Tsuna slumped taking on a tired expression.  
"Are you ok Tsuna-chan?" Haru asked worriedly. Tsuna cracked a smile. She straightened up slightly and turned with a warmth filled face.  
"I-it's o-ok, I'm j-just tired from being in 'President' m-mode for a l-long time." she reasurred. Usually, when Tsuna had to attend meetings or something of the sort, she'd act completely different. Calm and collected, with a touch of authority. The board members, her guardians, came to acknowledge this side of her in the title of 'Boss/President' mode. Whereas, the students and teachers often called her 'President'. Once upon a time, Tsuna was known as Dame-Tsuna. Though now Dame-Tsuna no longer exists.  
"Any news, Kyoya?" Tsuna inquired. Hibari, Kyoya was the guardian's other informat, other than Tsuna. His dad was in the yakuza so he, as well, got involved. Along with 'protecting' Namimori he also kept the small yakuzas and mafia families in line. If there was a new family in town Hibari would be the first to know.  
Hibari gave the slightest, barely noticably shake of the head. Tsuna nodded in understandment. There wasn't much things going around Namimori with Hibari around.  
"Everyone keep on your toes, I heard from the Headmaster that Natsu-nii is enrolling and Reborn will be a new teacher here." the gravity defying brunette cautioned. All her supposed guardians had a grave/serious face on. Someway or another, they all had relations to the mafia and knew how serious these things were.  
"Alright eveyone, y-you can l-leave n-now...I-I have p-paperwork piling up." Tsuna dismissed. Now if there's one thing to know about Tsuna, it's that she usually stutters when lying. The other members looked at her suspiciously and Tsuna turned red, fidgeting. She scurried out the door and out of sight.

* * *

"And so you move the 4 to the left and- " It was a completly normal, boring day in the classrooms of Namimori Academy. The teacher stood up front explaining the terms of a certain mathmatical problem whereas the students drawled around not paying attention at the slightest.  
"TAICHO! YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR PAPERWORK!" a very familiar silverette shouted at he chased, dripping wet, the fleeing brunette that we all know and love. He got nothing but a scream and a loud 'No'. The students and techer looked out the window momentarly. Smiles and grins cracked onto thier faces as they watched their president being chasing. You could hear many phrases like 'There's President on her daily chase' being said.  
Yep, completely normal.

* * *

Just outside the gates, there stood a brunette who looked shockingly alot like Tsuna. He peered uneasily into the school.  
"Hurry up and get in Dame-Natsu." a voice ordered. A sharp kick was delievered to the brunette's head and he tumbled in due to the impact. Rubbing the back of his head he let out a muttered complaint.  
The boy, whom we shall now call Natsu, took another glance towards the school sign. Namimori Academy. He sighed.  
This is it, he thought, my new school for pretigious, smart kids.

* * *

Chie: That's all for today~ I hope you liked the story~  
Tsuna: HIEEE t-t-t-that was w-weird!  
Chie: -pats head- of course it was  
NOW, REVIEW PLEASSSEEE...alright bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chie: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND YEAH!  
Tsuna: -in mind- NOO! SHE'S BACK!  
Tsuna: Welcome back!  
Chie: ^^ ALRIGHT ONTO THE STORY! R&R PLEASE  
**Oh yeah I forgot; to all those who actually like this story (which I seriously doubt anyone does) I'll be putting this story on hiatus or possibily deleting/disbanding it. I forgot the plot and so far it's seriously going no where so yeah...  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR**

* * *

"Alright class, today we have a new student." The teacher announced. The class buzzed in excitement. After all, they hardly got new students.  
"You may come in."  
The door slide open and in stepped a brunette with blonde streaks. He had a somewhat confident stride as he made his way to the center. Whispers rose almost immediately. "He looks just like president!" "He's so pretty~" and whatnot. The boy, Natsu, stood there with a playful grin.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Natsu Sawada!" he introduced with a deep bow. From the corner of his eye he saw a familiar shadow lurking outside. Reborn. He gulped. Natsu could see the warning gleam in his tutor's eyes. As obnoxious as he was, he wasn't crazy enough to go against Reborn. Quickly covering up for his lack of speech he began babbling on and on.  
"That's quite enough Sawada-san please go to the seat next to Yurshi-san." The teacher interrupted, annoyance lacing his voice. The Tsuna-look-a-like just laughed confidently and slipped into his seat. The class snickered and giggled at that, immediately deciding that they liked this boy.  
Natsu scanned through his classmates really quickly. He frowned slightly before turning his attention to the teacher. He would have to start searching for his guardians soon.

* * *

Tsuna groaned, signing yet another piece of paperwork. She could hear the murmurs of pity and laughter coming from across the room, where her guardians were. The brunette lifted her head and stared at them. Her eyes teared up and she began to unconsciously pout. Her guardians cast a look at her. Big mistake.  
They gulped, trying to look apologetic. They quickly averted their eyes, unable to say no to their president's plead. This went on for a few minutes.  
"Please? Do I have to do the paperwork?" Tsuna whimpered, breaking the silence. Gokudera stiffened. He stared at anything BUT Tsuna's face.  
"I'm sorry Hime-sama, but you have to finish those papers in order to leave." He said. His voice was quavering. Tsuna pouted but resumed to doing the most dreaded thing on earth. Paperwork.  
-Five hours later-  
"DONE!" Tsuna yelled in triumph. She pushed her rolling chair away from the table and collapsed face first into the couch. Exhaustion overwhelmed her. She could feel her eyelids droop. Tsuna rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She fought to stay awake. The world became burry as Tsuna continued to stare at the wall.  
'Just a small nap. Besides, I already finished my paperwork.' She decided, giving in to the sleep. Tsuna stifled a yawn and curled up into a ball.  
"HIME-SAMA, YOU'RE BROTHER IS HERE!" a loud shout was heard. The door to the student office was thrown open with a slam. Tsuna shot up immediately. She looked around frantically and relaxed once seeing it was only Gokudera with Natsu.  
"So how are you liking the school Nii-san?" she asked. Natsu grinned and gave a thumbs up. He began inspecting every inch of the office.  
"Nice office." He commented, grinning cheekily. Natsu plopped himself onto the couch and turned on the TV. Tsuna sighed inwardly. Well there went her sleep.

* * *

Chie: I'm not going to even lie when I say I wasn't even trying to type at all. So far this story has no purpose so yeah..^^; well then.. uhhh REVIEW….I GUESS


End file.
